This invention relates generally to an electrical switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly which is operated in an environment where water or other liquid might be spilled on or otherwise come into contact with the switch assembly. One example of such a switch assembly is a switch assembly which is used in conjunction with a kitchen appliance such as a range.
A switch assembly of the type with which the present invention is concerned comprises a housing, switch contacts located in the housing, and a manually movable actuator for changing the electrical state of the switch contacts. Since the switch actuator must be accessible for manual operation, there is a possibility that the actuator might be exposed to water or other liquid. If the liquid is permitted to reach the switch contacts, the switch assembly may short out or otherwise be damaged. It thus is necessary to establish a seal between the housing and the switch actuator in an effort to prevent liquid from reaching the switch contacts. If the seal, however, has a flaw or if a substantial quantity of liquid accumulates around the seal, the seal may leak and allow liquid to reach the switch contacts.